A Perfect Huntzberger Wife republished
by sarcain
Summary: Rory is accepted by Logan's family. But can she accept the person she is becoming?
1. Chapter 1

Rory is accepted by Logan's family. But can she accept the person she is becoming? ON HIATUS FOR A FEW MONTHS. CONSIDER IT FINISHED FOR A WHILE  
Gilmore Girls - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Angst

CHAPTER 1

"Rory, this is just amazing. Everyone can't stop talking about how well you've taken to entertaining." Mrs. Huntzberger said as she walked up to Rory. "I'm getting a little jealous" she said lightly in a false whisper.

They were at the most recent DAR event and Rory had, once again, planned it. It wasn't a themed party this time, but it was even more popular than the last one. They had to turn people away at the door.

Rory took a second to look around at the guests. They all seemed happy and the servers were moving silently through the crowd. She made a mental note to put more white wine into circulation, as it was getting scarce.

"That's very kind of you to say Mrs. Huntzberger" Rory replied politely, turning to the women next to her.

The Huntzbergers had showed up unannounced again. But this time she had dutifully given them a good table, bumping a lesser party over. She had felt a spurt of guilt, but it had disappeared when the bumped people had mumbled a few choice words at her back.

"To tell you the truth dear, I'm surprised that you took so quickly to it" Mrs. Huntzberger continued. "You were so set on the journalism career before".

Rory had to grit her teeth to keep from screaming at the infernal woman. She loved Logan, but his parents made her want to invest in a handgun.

"Some things have changed since then" Rory answered. She managed to hold on to her civil tone while she said it. She was proud of her own restraint.

"Oh, well as to that, I was wondering if I could speak bluntly with you?" Mrs. Huntzberger said.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you" Rory returned, unable to keep some snap from her voice. The older woman sighed.

"I wanted to apologize for that awful dinner that we had. It wasn't right for us to attack you like that" she said. Rory gave her a surprised look. "Especially considering that we were wrong" she continued with a laugh.

"What do you mean, wrong?" Rory asked with a little shake of her head.

"Look around you darling. You would make a wonderful wife to Logan. Mitchum told me about your performance at the paper" Rory took an unconscious step back. But Shria didn't notice the retreat. "We have a different view on what failure is though. The way you learned all his habits and made sure he was cared for … it is _exactly_ what a Huntzberger does for their husband. And Logan adores you." She finished, sending Rory an inviting smile.

Rory's chest felt tight. She was the perfect Huntzberger wife? She was like Shria?

"I…I don't know what to say" Rory stammered.

"You don't have to say anything dear. I'll handle everything" she said, hugging Rory and kissing her cheek. "It will be nice to have a daughter that appreciates the same things I do" she whispered in Rory's ear, winking as she turned and walked away.

Rory left the ballroom quickly and threw up in the bathroom.

"Hey Ace, I've been looking for you everywhere" Logan said, coming up behind Rory and putting his arms around her.

Rory stiffened for a second before relaxing. She turned and smiled up at him. He gave her a peck on the lips before speaking.

"Where have you been for the last couple of days?" he asked with a strange look in his eyes.

"Recouping from the party the other night" she answered, nervously avoiding his eyes.

Rory took out her keys and unlocked the door of her pool house. Opening it and going in, she heard Logan follow and close it behind himself.

Stop it Rory! She told herself sternly. Even if his mother had some crazy idea that they should get married, it didn't mean he would too. A laugh escaped her as she pictured the panicked look that appeared on his face when anyone mentioned marriage. He felt the same way she did. They were too young.

"Going to let me in on the joke?" Logan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope" Rory laughed.

"Then you leave me no choice but to assume the worst" Logan joked. "You must have been thinking about Finn naked. That would definitely make you laugh"

Rory burst out laughing and hit his arm playfully, shaking her head at him.

"See what I mean? You're laughing" he said taking her into his arms. He silenced her giggles with a searing kiss. Rory reacted automatically by putting her arms around his neck and kissing him back with all she had.

"My room. Now" she said in between kisses, walking backward to her room.

"Keep this up and I'll think that you only want me for my body" he smiled, stopping her.

"You would be right" she answered lightly, looking at him in question. She tugged on him, but he tugged back, pulling her onto the couch. After they had sat themselves comfortably he smiled at her.

"So my mother said that she apologized to you at the party" he started. Rory blushed and frowned at him.

"I thought that it was a private conversation" she said turning from him. He caught her hand before she could get up.

"Hey, hold up Ace. There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about" he said, looking into her eyes. "You should never be embarrassed about how you feel"

"How I feel?" she repeated.

He smiled and rubbed her hand with his thumb before bringing it to his lips. Rory looked at her hand at his mouth and her eyes widened. He wasn't going to….

"Mother said that you two discussed marriage" he explained.

Rory's mouth worked open and closed but no sound came out. He wouldn't!

"I was surprised to hear it actually" he said with a shake of his head. "You were always so…. _against_ it when we talked" he laughed. "I was starting to think that we would never… Well that isn't important now" he said, kissing her hand again.

"Logan" Rory started.

"My mother is so excited" Logan interrupted. "She was so disappointed when my sister eloped. She can't wait to plan the wedding" He noticed Rory's panicked look and cupped her face in his hands. "Don't worry about that love. I'll make sure that she knows not to take over too much" he chuckled again, kissing her softly. "Not that Emily would let her get away with it"

"No. Logan, wait. Why are you so into this suddenly? You haven't even said that you love me yet and now we're getting _married_?" she asked incredulously.

She broke free of his hold and stood up. She paced around the room, mumbling to herself. Logan dragged a hand through his hair and sat back.

"God. I really bungled this, didn't I?" he asked himself out loud in disgusted voice. "Rory" he said looking at her. "I love you"

"But why _now_?" she burst out, returning his look. "Am I one of those girls that you lie to Logan? I preferred it the other way" she finished, turning.

"No, god damn it, you're not!" he said, standing and whirling her around to face him. "I was scared before. I was scared that you would change your mind or that my parents would push you away" He shook her. "I was scared you would wake up one morning and realize that you're too good for me. I didn't want to love you because that meant you could hurt me"

He kissed her roughly. She fought at first but then kissed him back. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed.

"I love you Rory" he said as he gently laid her down and started stripping. "I won't let you go now. You're mine"

Rory shook her head in denial. Logan ignored her.

When he was naked he started on her clothes. She let him. The last piece of clothing was her underwear. Rory lifted herself up so he could pull them down her thighs. He positioned himself at the juncture of her legs quickly, as if before she could change her mind. He paused then and looked down into her eyes.

"Say it" he demanded.

"I'm yours" Rory whispered.

He pushed his body forward and made them one.

Rory stirred an hour later. They had both fallen asleep after they had reached their peak. Logan was wrapped around her. She sighed in contentment and nuzzled his chest.

"You're asking for trouble Gilmore" he rasped, his voice hoarse from sleep and their loving.

She giggled and relaxed back into sleep.

Logan stayed awake watching her sleep. God she's beautiful. He couldn't believe that she was his. His fiancée.

He frowned at the memory of their argument. They might not be engaged yet, but they would be. Now that his parents were okay with it, there were no more roadblocks. Rory's grandparents would be ecstatic with the news.

Logan had a bad moment when he thought of Lorelai, but knew that she would accept it if Rory was happy. And he planned on making her happy.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Morning Ace" Logan said seductively into her ear. "Time to give your fiancée a kiss"

Rory bolted up in bed, wide awake. Logan managed to avoid having their heads connect painfully. He swore and fell back into the bed.

"Jesus, good thing you don't wake up _like that_ every morning" He joked, laughing a little.

Rory didn't join in.

"I need to have a shower" she said abruptly. She popped out of the bed and practically ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Logan frowned. What's up with her, he thought as he went to the bathroom door and knocked softly.

"You okay in there?" he asked.

There was a muffled shriek and a quick 'fine' from the other side of the door and then silence. Logan sighed and lay back down on the bed. Whatever _it_ is, there was nothing he could do until she came out. He planned to wait.

God I hope he leaves! Rory thought to herself.

She was standing naked in the middle of the bathroom biting her nails. God she wanted to call her mom. Lorelai would know how to talk someone out of an engagement. Rory paused in her thinking. Do I even want out?

Yes, yes, yes. Why was she even going over that? It was the smell! Logan's scent was all over her and it made it hard for her to think. His amazing sexy smell. It reminded her abo… NO!

Rory turned the shower on and got in quickly. The faster she washes off his smell, the sooner she returns to sanity.

The memory of what happened last night flashed into her head. She had admitted to being his. That wasn't too bad considering that she did love him. And he had told her he loved her too. That was a plus.

But did he mean it? That was the problem. It was a little to coincidental that as soon as him mom likes her he's all into marriage. Is this just him giving in to them?

She didn't want to think so. Not after his confession last night. She had never thought of Logan as being scared. But then again…he did look scared that time when she had tried to break things off with him. She had thought that the fear was because he thought she was trying to give him an ultimatum. But it could have been him afraid of losing her.

Rory sighed and rinsed soap off her shoulders. She put some shampoo into her hair and started scrubbing. The more sane the better.

Rory had been in the bathroom for about half an hour before Logan started worrying.

Rory tended to blow things up in her mind if he left her alone for to long. She would see things that weren't there and freak out. What if that was happening now?

When he had first talked about marriage she had panicked. He had to resort to tricks to get her to give in. He knew that she got all gooey after making love. And then he had assumed that it was all taken care of when he woke her. It was probably the fiancée thing that had gotten to her. Guilt started popping its ugly head into Logan's consciousness but he squashed it.

She loved him and he loved her. So there was no problem with them getting married. The added bonus was that it would get his family off his back for a while. If he did this for his mom then she would get his dad to…

Wait, was he doing this for his mom? The thought made his stomach turn. He didn't want to rush into anything. If you rush something important it usually goes wrong. That was _one_ thing he had learned from his father; That and how to be an ass. It was time to stop following the latter.

Maybe he should tell Rory that they should have a long engagement. As long as she wants.

Logan smiled up at the ceiling. That would get the panic out of her eyes.

When Rory finished showering she toweled off and listened at the door. When she couldn't hear anything she figured that Logan had left. She sighed in relief.

Even though she hadn't talked to her mom in a while, she still wanted to call her now. Wrapping the towel around her body she opened the door and went onto the bedroom.

It was empty.

Rory felt a mixture of relief and disappointment that Logan had left without saying goodbye. Especially after last night.

"I hope you didn't use all the hot water" Logan said from the doorway.

Rory, startled, whirled quickly to see him in boxers with coffee in his hand. God he is beautiful, she thought to herself.

Logan smiled as she stared at him. He walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the mouth. He handed her the coffee and moved into the bathroom without talking. He didn't close the door behind himself.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a strangled voice as he bent to take his boxers off.

"Taking a shower" he said casually as he stood, in all his naked glory. His member twitched as she stared and she looked away quickly, a blush staining her cheeks.

Rory hurried to close the door to give him privacy. She could hear his laughter through the door.

Shaking her head at his lack of modesty, she took a sip of her coffee. It was really good. Another plus. Having a man who knew his coffee was something that she and her mother would agree on.

"Mom" she cried out softly, remembering her earlier wish to call.

She put down her mug long enough to slip into a robe and went into the kitchen. She picked up the phone there and dialed in the familiar digits.

The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"Yeah?" Luke's voice grumbled over the line. Rory's eyes clenched shut at the wrongness of catching Luke in her mom's bed at 7:24 in the morning. She didn't want to know the reason for the usually early riser Luke, to be only getting up then.

"Luke. It's Rory" She could hear Luke sit up and cough. She smiled, realizing that he was more embarrassed then she was. "Can you wake my mom up for me?"

"Uh…sure" he said gruffly. Rory heard Lorelai's grumbles as Luke woke her.

"This better be life and death Danes" she muttered darkly, as she put the phone next to her ear. Rory couldn't help but smile. "What?" Lorelai barked into the phone.

"Mom?" Rory said, her voice breaking with emotion. It had been too long since she had heard her mother in the mornings.

"Rory?" Lorelai said, now wide awake. "What's wrong?" she continued, worry evident in her voice. Rory knew better than to wake her mother this early.

"Nothing really" Rory answered. "I just missed you"

"Oh Hon, it's too early to make your mother cry" Lorelai sniffled into the phone.

"Is Luke embarrassed about getting caught" Rory asked, sniffling back her own tears. Lorelai laughed out loud.

"He's as red as a tomato" she chortled, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm gonna come over tonight, okay?" Rory asked.

"I would like that Rory" Her mother answered with a smile. "We can watch a few movies. Luke's no fun"

Luke gave Lorelai an offended look before turning back over in bed, ignoring her. Lorelai grinned evilly as she thought of all the fun she would have getting him out of his snit. She loved when he got all worked up.

Just then Logan walked out of the bathroom. He was buttoning up his jeans, but had left his shirt hanging open. He smiled at Rory until he noticed her tears. Walking over to her quickly he knelt in front of her.

"What's the matter Ace?" he asked with concern.

"Is that Logan?" Lorelai asked from her end of the phone. Rory blushed.

"Yes mom" she answered. Logan smiled in relief. It was happy tears.

"Let me guess. He isn't as red as a tomato" Lorelai said sardonically.

"No, he isn't" Rory answered with a chuckle. The smile faded slowly as Logan remained kneeling in front of her. She wanted to talk to her mom about him, but not while he was there. "Logan?" she began, putting her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. "Can you give me a minute?" she asked.

Logan frowned. She couldn't talk in front of him? But he still got up and walked back into the bedroom, closing the door behind himself. He sat on the bed and took his time putting his socks and shoes on.

If she wants her privacy then I'll give it to her. The last thing I need is for her to think that I'm smothering her. He sighed deeply. She had told him that she loved him, so what was the problem? She should be happy that he asked her to marry him.

Logan shook his head with confusion as he looked at the door and thought of Rory. Women! I'll never understand them.

While Logan was in the bedroom Rory had been whispering to her mother.

"Mom?" she started when Logan closed the door.

"Yes?" Lorelai whispered back, getting into the spirit. Luke looked at her again but she held a finger up to her lips before he could talk. "Shhh. We're whispering" she told him in a conspiring tone.

"Why are we whispering?" Luke asked in a normal voice.

"Shhh" Lorelai said, giving him a small whack on his arm. "I don't know" she answered him. "Why are we whispering?" she asked into the phone.

Rory couldn't help but laugh out loud. "We're not" she answered normally. She could here Lorelai repeating the words to Luke and smiled. "I'll be by the house at around four, okay?" she continued.

"Sure honey" Lorelai said quietly.

Rory hung up the phone and felt better then she had for weeks. Her mother would understand. She had been in the same kind of thing with Max Medina.

Rory froze at that thought. If she was comparing what was happening now with what happened with Max, then maybe she already had her answer. She considered getting up and telling Logan no.

She couldn't move. She loved him. What if she lost him and changed her mind later. This wasn't a decision that you rushed into. Even if Logan seemed to think that it was.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Logan's Porsche came to a stop in front of his parent's house. He didn't hesitate as he got out of the car and walked briskly to the front door. He found it unlocked and breezed in.

"Sir!" a maid said in surprise as he walked past her. She was clutching some linen to her chest and had been headed for the dining room. Logan knew that if the maid was going there, his mother would be somewhere else.

He walked into the patio and found her sitting there with a martini glass in her hand. He sighed and flopped down in a chair across from her.

Shira Huntzberger was not used to seeing her son pop in for unexpected visits. That is why when she saw him she spilled her drink. The liquid splashed over the table and spilled over the sides. Logan swore under his breath and jerked his feet out of the way.

"Jesus, mom!" he said irritably at her, going to the patio door and calling out for the maid. He leaned up against the wall and watched her. "I'm not sure, but I think that you officially become an alcoholic when you get drunk at two in the afternoon" he said with amusement in his voice.

"You would know" she retorted. "And I'm not drunk. You just surprised me" she said defensively.

Logan nodded his head with a chuckle. "Of course. My mistake" he said, ducking his head as if in a shallow bow.

Then the maid walked in and seeing the mess, began wiping it up. Shira watched for a few seconds with a strange look on her face. The she abruptly got up and went inside. Logan followed and flashing a smile to the kneeling maid, making her blush.

They settled themselves into the parlours sofas before talking again.

"Have you thought about what I said Logan?" Shira asked quietly. She had decided to ignore what had happened on the patio. Logan sighed and followed suit.

"I asked Rory last night" he answered.

"Last night?" Shira shrieked, bouncing off her sofa and looking at Logan in dismayed shock. "Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to" he answered with a confused shake of his head. "I thought that this was what you wanted"

Shira put a hand to the bridge of her nose and sighed. "It was. It _is_. But Logan…" she broke off and looked at him in exasperation. "She didn't say yes, did she?"

Logan averted his eyes for a second before answering. "She wants to talk to her mother about it"

"Her mother" Shira said pointedly. "The mother that doesn't like you and wants her daughter back in school? That mother?" she asked sarcastically. "I'm sure that will work out_ great_"

Logan covered his face with his hands. "What did you want me to do?"

Shira calmed down enough to sit. "It would have been better if you had waited. But since you didn't, you'll have to do what I say now"

"As long as I get Rory" Logan said earnestly, taking his hands from his face.

The drive to Stars Hollow was a long one.

Or at least it seemed like it this time. She couldn't wait to see her mother again. It seemed like forever since she had made this drive. She had gone to seen Lane, but it wasn't the same.

As she pulled up to the house she looked at all the construction and had a hard time taking it all in. Lane had told her what had been happening but she hadn't really processed it completely. She had a sudden panicked thought that her room might be changed.

Just then her mom came out of the front door. She stood there and waited for Rory to come up. Rory unbuckled herself and opened the car door, seeing Luke walk up behind Lorelai and putting a hand on her shoulder.

The image imprinted itself on her mind. Her mother and Luke in this house; happy. She was smiling when she reached them and gave her mom a big hug. After a small hesitation, Lorelai hugged her back.

"God, it's good to see you again" Lorelai said into Rory's hair. She tightened her hug for a second before letting her go. Rory gave Luke a small squeeze too. They went into the house together.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

They all sat in the newly renovated living room, making themselves comfortable.

Rory let her eyes drink in the two people across from her for a minute. Luke was wearing what she had always thought of as his uniform; flannel, jeans and a baseball cap. It was a heartwarming thing to see. It made her feel like normal.

Her mother was wearing jeans too, but hers fit a little tighter than Luke's. The jeans were topped off with a t-shirt that had a vintage Coca Cola logo emblazoned on it. Her hair was down around her shoulder in a curly tumble that made Rory smile. Her mother could look like a boardroom killer when she wanted to, but Rory liked it when her mother looked like this.

Her own hair was straight as a pin, something she had gotten from her father. Rory had let it fall back behind her ears so that it just touched her shoulders. She was wearing a fitted tweed jacket over a white blouse. It was a nice complement to the charcoal pants that she wore below.

"So, anything new happen lately?" Luke asked Rory in a nonchalant tone when the silence stretched out. He couldn't know that this was the girls' way of taking each other in after such a long time apart.

Rory took a deep breath and dropped a bombshell. "Logan asked me to marry him"

There was complete silence after that; for about two seconds.

"What?" Luke burst out, jumping from his seat and staring down incredulously at Rory. Lorelai just looked at her silently, waiting for her to continue. Rory knew that her calmness only masked how upset she was.

"He asked me last night" Rory answered. "I told him that I needed time" she lied when she saw Luke open his mouth.

"How much time?" Lorelai asked quietly.

Rory glanced at her nervously, having not expected the calm to last this long. That usually meant that her mother was furious. "Uh…we didn't specify" Rory answered hesitantly.

This was a mistake. She just came home and she was already lying to her mother. She had wanted to ask her mom for advice in getting out of this, not deny that there was something to get out of.

"I'm lying" Rory said bluntly, looking down at her feet. "I said yes to Logan" she ended on a whisper.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Logan had decided to stay over night at his parents so that he could be closer to Rory when she got back to her grandmother's house. He wanted to talk to her quickly so he could fix whatever damage her mother had made.

If Shria was right about this, then he had to get to her fast.

It was close to dinner time and he was planning to eat with his family so he had to change. His mother always insisted that he leave some _suitable_ clothes at the house, so he was all set to stay.

All he had to do now was make it through a meal with his father; which was easier said then done.

As he made his way down stairs after changing he thought of what his mother had told him. She had agreed with his idea to tell Rory that they could have a long engagement. Logan would tell Rory that their engagement would only make their relationship more official and permanent, and it wouldn't stop them from living their lives.

Logan hadn't wanted Rory to feel that way. He just wanted to make sure that he wouldn't lose her. In the past month Rory had been less approving of how he had been acting and Logan had feared that she was going to break it off. He knew that she still would if he didn't change some things. And he was willing to do that.

No more binge drinking, no more blowing off school, no more complaining about his father's plans for him. No more anything.

Logan frowned at the thought. If marrying Rory was going to stop him from having fun, then why was he in such a rush. They could _actually_ wait, instead of the pretending that his mother had proposed. He wouldn't have to trap Rory.

He had decided to do just that right as he entered the dinning room. His parents were already there and his father looked up at him with a frown.

"Logan. Just the man I wanted to see" Mitchum said sternly. "What's this your mother tells me about you marrying Rory?"

Logan sighed and looked at his mother with exasperation. He had told her not to say anything. But Shria never kept anything from her husband; she didn't have the guts to. "I asked her, but she hasn't _really_ said yes yet" Logan answered as he sat down across from his father.

Mitchum's frown deepened. "What do you mean she didn't _really_ say yes?"

"Well, she _did _when I asked, but the next day she panicked and went to her mother's" Logan answered honestly, knowing that his father could smell bullshit from a mile away. It had made childhood…interesting. "I plan to tell her that it would be a long engagement" he continued quickly.

"Long engagements are for people who don't know what they're doing" Mitchum said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Logan's eyebrow rose. Apparently his mother hadn't told his father her plan. "If you want to marry her, then you'll do it. None of this…waiting crap. It's too late for that now that you asked." Mitchum continued.

"You mean…you're okay with it?" Logan asked with shock evident in his voice.

Mitchum laughed ruefully. "I'm sure that it disappoints you to hear it, but yes, I am pleased to hear the news" he answered. "Rory is a very capable girl who will be able to handle your household wonderfully" he finished with a smile.

"My household?" Logan said with a nervous laugh. He didn't like where this was headed.

"Yes of course. With a wife to support you would need to start establishing yourself in the world; getting a job being the key part of it" Mitchum answered. He noticed Logan's appalled look and chuckled. "You don't have to work in the newspaper business; just as long as you work. A married man doesn't need his father telling him what to do with his life" Mitchum finished.

Logan was speechless. His father had spent his whole life telling him he would be taking over the family business, and now…_he didn't have to_? What the hell else was he going to do if not run a paper? It was all he was trained for after all.

Logan suddenly realized that although he had always fought against it, the only thing he wanted to do was work for his dad. He was good at it and it was fun. The only thing that had gotten to him before was the lack of respect his father had shown him. It had always felt like he was a little boy visiting his father's office when he had gone there. It hadn't mattered that he was there to work or not. _That_ was what Logan had been trying to get away from, not the work.

"Holy shit" Logan said. His mother sent him a disapproving look and his father laughed. Logan looked at Mitchum in shock. "I want to work for you"

"Don't sound so surprised son" Mitchum said on a chuckle. "I always knew you were made for the job, I just had to wait for you to know"

"I needed to wait for your respect" Logan retorted at his father's flippant tone. He had just realized how tired he was of being treated like a child, and he wasn't going back.

Mitchum looked at his son appraisingly for a second then nodded. "All right then, you've got it" he said seriously, extending his hand over the table to shake on it. Logan did the same.

"Don't disappoint me Logan" Mitchum said as he took his hand back. Logan knew that he spoke of Rory and their engagement. If he wanted respect he would have to follow through on what he started. Either he had to marry her, or break up with her. Because _long engagements are for people who don't know what they're doing._

Luke was still pacing the hallway, muttering under his breath. All Rory could make out was Logan's name and the occasional swear word. It wasn't a good sign.

"So you're going to tell him tomorrow?" Lorelai rechecked, looking at Rory seriously.

Rory took a deep breath and nodded.

They had talked about it for an hour and had decided (other then that Luke didn't like Logan) that Rory would have to break off the engagement. Lorelai had gotten right down to the matter and had asked Rory what she wanted to do. Rory had given her answer and they had made a plan.

The actual plan making had only taken 15 to 20 minutes. It was calming down Luke that took long. He had exploded when had heard what she had done; going on about how she was wasting her life and how the Huntzbergers were poison. It had been the first time she had ever seen him mad at her and it was upsetting. She had always seen him as a father figure and knowing that he was disappointed was painful.

So she was going to fix it.

She was going to see him tomorrow and call off the engagement. He would be upset, but he would understand that it was too soon for him to ask. He had seemed to know that her mind wasn't all the way made up, so it shouldn't be too surprising. She hoped so anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Rory smoothed her hands over her dress. It was Logan's favourite dress; blue like her eyes. She figured that it wouldn't hurt to soften him up a little.

She was waiting in the pool house for him. When she had phoned him an hour ago he had told her that he was at his parent's house and would be there in forty-five minutes. He was late, but she was used to that. The way that healways ran in with apologies was actually quite charming. Everything about Logan was charming, even his mood swings.

Rory laughed out loud at what Logan would think about that, he took himself very seriously sometimes. It was a strange contrast to his sometimes self-effacing humour.

She was still smiling about that when he knocked on her door.

Logan noticed the dress and the smile and felt relief. Rory seemed like she was in a good mood; not like she was getting ready to break things off. He opened the door himself, and went over to give her a passionate kiss.

Rory broke away first, sucking in air. "Logan, we're supposed to talk" she said with playful censure in her voice. Logan chuckled and nipped at her lips before he pulled back and sat on the couch.

"Exactly Ace" he said with a smile. "_You_ have to give me the definite yes that I came here for"

Rory's face blanched at his words. Logan noticed and panic fluttered in his stomach.

"I can't do that Logan" she said softly, looking at him with entreating eyes. Logan suddenly straightened on the couch. "I hope that you understand that it's too soon for us to get married now. Maybe…if we had a long engagement?" Rory finished, her face turning hopeful at her idea.

Logan's heart broke right then. He could see by the certainty in her eyes that she wouldn't be changing her mind about waiting. but he still had to try.

"There can be no long engagement" Logan said regretfully as he looked down at his hands.

"Um…ok then. We'll just pretend that you never asked" Rory said. She had a hurt look on her face and it wrenched Logan's insides.

"We can't do that either Rory. It's either a yes…or a goodbye" Logan said quietly, getting to his feet and looking Rory in the eyes.

-----------------

Rory gaped at Logan in confusion. Yes or goodbye? How could he say that?

"How could you say that?" she voiced her question incredulously. She had never heard him give ultimatums before, and it was hard to believe that he would do it now.

"I need a direct answer, not an evasion" he said coldly.

Rory's skin went cold. Her charming and sweet boyfriend had turned into his overbearing father. She could see it in his eyes; there were no compromises there, only what he wanted.

She took an unconscious step back, not noticing how his eyes flinched at her retreat. Rory wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to warm herself.

"Logan, I need more time. My mothe…" she tried to reason with him again.

"Your mother has nothing to do with this Rory" Logan interrupted harshly. This time she noticed the flash of anger in his eyes. "All that matters is if you love me enough to marry me. Well, do you?" he questioned her sharply.

Rory rubbed a temple with her fingers in confusion. She didn't know what to do; she _did _love him…but she wasn't sure if getting married was the right thing to do. Logan moved forward to grab her shoulders and shake her a little. Rory cried out in shock.

"Do you?" he asked again, his voice becoming urgent.

Rory looked into his eyes and didn't see the man she loved. It made her answer easy. "No" she said with certainty.

Logan blinked, then let go of her shoulders as if they had burned his hands. He backed up slowly, gazing at her as if memorizing her features. Then he turned suddenly and slammed out of the pool house.

Rory stood frozen where she was.

-----------------

Logan was half way to his parents when it struck him; he had just lost Rory. He barely managed to pull off the road before the sobs escaped him. He hadn't really had a choice. If he had stayed with her then he would have never earned his father's respect. Rory would have thought less of him because of that sooner or later.

He sat weeping in his convertible for half an hour before he could get control of himself again. He looked in the rear view mirror at his reflection.

He looked like shit. His eyes were red and puffy from his crying and the pain in his face was easy to see. He made an effort to conceal his emotions, but it took a minute before he had it down. That didn't make the eyes better though.

He changed directions and went towards Yale instead of his parents. He would phone and let them know that he had needed to get back to catch up on some school stuff. They would understand.

His life might feel like it was over, but it wasn't. He still had the paper, that and his father's respect. It almost made it worth it.

----------------

Rory didn't know how long it had taken her to snap out of her shock; all she knew was that her muscles ached from standing so stiff.

She moved to the phone and called her mother. Lorelai answered on the first ring, having expected the call.

"Rory?" her voice asked softly.

"Hey mom" Rory answered in a subdued tone. She felt like the life had been sucked out of her. "I was wondering if I could come back home to stay for a while?"

"Of course honey. Are you alright?" Lorelai's voice was filled with concern. Rory smiled weakly into space. At least she had her mom.

"I'm fine mom, I just want to come home until I hear from Harvard" Rory answered, suddenly filled with purpose.

"Harvard?" Lorelai asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I'll be applying there for next semester" Rory explained. "I don't want to miss too much time, but Yale isn't right for me"

Rory could hear her mother breath out a whistle of surprise. "I'm sure that they'll take you in a second Rory. And if you want a job until then, there is always a place for you at the dragonfly inn"

"Thanks mom" Rory said gratefully. She knew that her mother probably had a million questions. The fact that she didn't ask any of them really meant a lot to Rory.

After they said goodbye Rory made sure that she looked okay and went to the main house to talk to her grandmother. It would take some time to convince Emily that Rory had done the right thing.

Throughout the rest of the day Rory was very busy. It had taken an hour to talk to her grandmother and another hour to pack all her stuff up. Her mother and Luke took time off work tocome help her move, but Rory had wanted to stay until Richard had gotten there.

Making sure that her mother got along with Emily was a job in itself.

It was surprisingly easy to talk to Richard. He was understanding, and even happy that she had decided not to marry Logan. He even managed to bond a little with Luke about it. They had both fumed at the audacity of Logan's proposal and at the way Mitchum had treated her. The two men shared the view that Rory was supposed to be a great journalist.

It took more time to stop them from ranting about the Huntzbergers then it took to do anything else. Richard had let Rory know that he would be happy to pay for whatever school that Rory wanted to go to, even if it wasn't Yale. That had been really good news.

It was late by the time that they made it back to Stars Hollow.

Rory noticed her mom yawning and smiled at her. "We can unpack all my stuff tomorrow mom. You guys should get some sleep"

Luke smiled in relief and stretched his arms out as he too let out a huge yawn. "Thank god" he muttered. "I have an early day tomorrow"

Lorelai laughed and hugged Rory quickly. "Night hon" she whispered.

Luke and Lorelai went up the stairs silently together and Rory winced. She couldn't help feeling a little weird about them sleeping together, but she would get over it. She had plenty of time to.

Rory was thinking about all the stuff that she would have to do the next day and her shoulders sagged. It seemed like so much. But she knew that her mother would help her through it. She moved to her room to get some sleep.

Rory stopped at her door and looked in. Her room was exactly as she had left it. The sight had tears flowing down her hadn't cried at all yet, but seeing her room had her going. She closed the door quickly and flopped on her bed, muffling her sobs in her pillow.


End file.
